


Anton Yelchin - Our little angel

by FandomTrashX



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Club 27, Comfort, Death, Hurt, Something I just wrote down because it bothers me so much, angel - Freeform, mourn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashX/pseuds/FandomTrashX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a Little.... something I wrote because of the sudden death of Anton Yelchin, my absolute favourite actor.<br/>Don't expect something good... especially don't expect good english...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anton Yelchin - Our little angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... uh... yeah.  
> Because it bothers me so much that he died so soon and tragic and because I can't stop thinking about him and why it happened, I wrote this. These are my own thoughts and my own explainations for his death... even though I don't even believe in god... not so much.  
> I hope my english isn't too bad... Please tell me if there are mistakes and stuff...  
> Bye.
> 
> Rest in Peace, Anton! <3 T-T

My angel.  
My pretty guard of life,  
the angel the world was waiting for.  
The angel the world hasn’t given enough attention.  
The world which hadn’t let him do what he was here for.  
No one can say that he wasn’t an angel.  
His dark blond locks, his honest and kind of mischievous smile.  
His small, clean body, which moved so full of grace.  
His cute laugh, that everyone couldn’t resist and made everyone laugh with him.  
His intelligence, his kindness, his humour, his way of making other feel better, his wisdom, his talents. There was nothing he couldn’t do.  
And because not enough people knew to appreciate this and him,  
God made the decision to take him back.  
We had our chance, but we didn’t take it. We could have let him do his things properly and make him shine like he was supposed to be.  
And as punishment for not doing that and letting him do what he was here for, he was taken back.  
And as more of a punishment he was taken away far too soon.  
And in the most horrible way it could have happened.  
His own car pinning him between his gate and brickwall-mailbox-thing, choking him to death for like 1 or 2 minutes.  
Too long for the people who didn’t want him to suffer.  
Too short for the people who wanted to save him.  
Now he has the attention he deserved his whole life long.  
Now people care and honor him, know to appreciate what he has done.  
But not everyone cares and does what he deserved.  
Some people think the car is more important.  
Or if he took drugs or drank alcohol.  
If it was his own fault.  
But the people who love him, know that it wasn’t his fault, that it was the fault of the car and the people who didn’t let him be the angel on earth he was supposed to be.  
Now in the club 27 he lives on in heaven, where he always belonged to.  
But god thought he could have made a better world.  
He was right there.  
If people had let him do it.  
Shedding tears and asking the air why it had to be him, we his fans, friends and family are mourning his tragic death.  
Sad though that some people are only appreciating him now that he’s dead.  
He deserved it so much more when he lived.  
Maybe this would have never happened if more human beings did.  
We will miss our angel.  
We will look forward to the day we will meet him in heaven.  
We will make him a legend.  
We will remember him everyday.  
We willl tell people of him.  
We will honor him and his work.  
We will show him that it was all worth it.  
We will miss you more than anything else,  
little Anton.  
XO


End file.
